


情人节

by owllwo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 3





	情人节

“jeno呀。”李帝努在罗渽民旁边躺下来，他以为已经睡着了的人马上转过来搂着他。“想做。”  
“现在吗？”李帝努眼镜摘到一半，侧过身去看罗渽民的表情，一半清晰一半模糊的，分不清到底是真的想要还是只是闹他玩。“真的呀。”罗渽民翻身坐到他身上，帮他把眼镜拿下来放到一边。捧着李帝努的脸跟他额头贴着额头。“但是今天我想在上面。”  
“要上我吗？”李帝努好一会儿才反应过来不是要骑乘的意思。“可以吗jeno？”“可以。”李帝努凑上去吻他，反正罗渽民说什么他都可以。  
两人亲了好一会儿，罗渽民才舔着微肿的嘴唇慢慢下去，先是轻轻地啃了啃刚剃完胡子的下巴，然后是喉结，李帝努在他舔舐喉结的时候笑出声来，“你是小狗吗？”“不你才是。”罗渽民理直气壮地开口，说着在锁骨上又咬了一口。  
李帝努从刚才开始手就一直放在他的腰上，随着亲吻和啃咬一路下移罗渽民的腰也慢慢塌下去，像是大型猫科动物在伸懒腰。等罗渽民脱下他的裤子释放还未完全勃起的性器的时候李帝努手只能放在他头上了，他摸了摸罗渽民的后脑勺示意给自己口交，罗渽民却抬头看了他一眼，放着他抬头的小兄弟转头在大腿内侧重重得吸了一口。敏感的大腿内侧因为这个动作马上起了红印，罗渽民好像被这件事吸引了注意力，连着又印下好几个。  
“渽民呐。”李帝努推推他的头，翘起的阴茎几乎要贴着罗渽民的脸但罗渽民怎么也不肯碰它。“摸摸我。”李帝努被他唇舌在腹肌上游移的粗糙质感激得不由自主得屏住了呼吸，再开口的时候喘息沉重，连带着说话的声音都低了个八度。  
罗渽民抬起眼来看他，眼神盯得紧嘴上慢慢把李帝努性器的头部含进嘴里，不论是视觉还是触觉的冲击都让李帝努在罗渽民嘴里的性器又硬了几分。  
罗渽民趴在他的大腿上，捧着他的阴茎，像是含棒棒糖一样含着阴茎的头部，手也跟着吞吐的节奏撸动着没有被吞进去的柱体，不好好护理的嘴唇总有些翘起的死皮，罗渽民在努力不让自己的牙齿刮到阴茎的时候总有死皮蹭过，亲吻过后软化的触感也让李帝努情不自禁地挺动胯部。罗渽民被他突如其来的动作顶的一阵干呕，尽管如此也没有把阴茎吐出来，咽喉对头部的挤压很快就让李帝努颤抖着射了出来。  
李帝努还在高潮后贤者时间之中时，罗渽民已经从床头捞了润滑出来挤在手上。他爬上去在李帝努脸上啾啾啾地乱亲，李帝努好不容易捧住他的脸却被后穴顶住前列腺的手指一下软了手，罗渽民的头就这么掉下来，嵌进李帝努的颈窝里，一转头就贴着李帝努的耳朵。因为手上的动作罗渽民的嘴蹭着他一动一动得像只兔子，偏偏这兔子嘴还不老实，一边做扩张一边还说着好喜欢jeno超级超级超级喜欢jeno喜欢得要死掉了每天都要jeno亲亲才能好。  
李帝努听倒是听习惯了，只是这距离蹭得他耳朵发烫，他转头捏住罗渽民的后颈就亲了上去，堵住这张撒娇话停不下来的嘴。罗渽民一开始接吻就好像这世界上只有这两片嘴唇，连手上的动作都停下来了，李帝努不得不自己稍微扭动着腰才能保证这个过程还在继续进行。  
等罗渽民神情恍惚地放过李帝努的嘴唇时本来说好在下面的人已经完全压在他身上了，自己的性器贴着他的股缝还不时擦过已经完全扩张的穴口，翕动的入口稍微贴近龟头的时候产生类似吮吸的感觉让罗渽民欲罢不能。他翻过身去坐在李帝努身上，看他的大狗狗露出眼睛弯弯的笑容，报复性地抬起腿挂在自己的手臂上就操了进去。  
因为一瞬间用力的肌肉紧绷而使得李帝努搓衣板似的的腹肌此时块块分明，罗渽民在等李帝努适应的时候伸出手把多余的润滑都抹到了他的肚子上，李帝努自己的阴茎也因为后穴的活动一动一动的，不时打在自己的腹肌上，前列腺液和润滑混合在腹肌上划出亮晶晶的线。“渽民呐……”刚才还游刃有余的男人因为罗渽民的动作而有点呼吸不稳，“快一点。”他握住罗渽民撑在身体两侧的手腕摩挲着，是惯常表达亲昵的方式。罗渽民稍微俯下身，把李帝努的腿一直压到他的胸口。因为肌肉的牵扯李帝努感觉自己被完全打开了，当罗渽民撞击的时候囊袋几乎都要被他的后穴吸进去，虽然一般都是他操罗渽民，但偶尔反过来的时候他也适应得很好。  
李帝努稍微坐起来一点，头一抬就能贴到罗渽民，罗渽民的眼神看起来恨不得把他从内到外都扫描个遍。他又嘟嘟囔囔地贴上来，把李帝努完全环抱住，下身的动作倒是大得不像怀抱那样温情，“你是我的你是我的——”  
李帝努也由着他来，努力稳住自己不撞到床头，伸出手去触碰罗渽民的乳头。罗渽民在做爱的时候身体可能是平常一百倍的敏感，乳头光是碰到就软着腰倒在李帝努身上要他亲亲，手还抓着不放，非要左右都照顾到才行。两人在这时缓冲了一下，稍微放慢了速度，李帝努在接吻的时候感觉罗渽民呼吸变得急促起来，“要到了吗？”李帝努牵他的手去摸自己的阴茎，罗渽民一边慢慢加速了身下的动作一边撸动着李帝努的阴茎，在两个人都差不多要高潮的时候李帝努一把掀翻了罗渽民把他压在身下，收紧了后穴感受罗渽民射在自己身体里，自己的精液也射在两人中间，好些溅到了罗渽民的胸口。  
等恢复了神志以后罗渽民把自己的性器滑出李帝努的身体，虽然平常很爱干净但此时两个人都累的一动也不想动，就在沾满了体液的床单上抱着，不时交换一个亲吻。  
“太喜欢jeno了怎么办？”罗渽民梳理了李帝努汗湿的头发，稍微仰头亲了一下李帝努的额头。李帝努笑起来，抬起他的下巴在嘴唇上用力亲了一口，“我也超喜欢渽民啊。”

END

END


End file.
